Destino
by Dulce-Airs
Summary: Dos reinos, cuatro herederos al trono, un solo secreto. Amu solo quiere escapar de su compromiso, Kukai quiere algo mejor para su hermana. Uta se halla debastada por la muerte de su hermano mayor, Ikuto, al cual su cuerpo fallecido ha desaparecido. Y todo está en un solo lugar, aquel que nadie espero que almacenará tantos secretos... "Gatos e humanos ¿Quién lo diría?"
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 01.**_

* * *

 _ **A M U**_

* * *

Soltó un chillido de dolor al sentir como la aguja se encajaba en su dedo al momento de pasarlo por encima de la tela.

—¡Princesa! ¿Se halla usted bien, su majestad? —exclamó una criada mientras se movía alrededor de ella, como si girará en un eje. —¿Se ha cortado? ¿Ocupa que llamé al médico real? —quiso replicar que no era necesario, pero se vio impedida a hacerlo al ver como esta tomaba su mano y la envolvía con el pedazo de tela que anteriormente había estado bordando. —¡Alguien traiga al médico. La princesa se ha cortado y esta desangrándose!

Revoloteo los ojos fastidia al ver como todos los sirvientes se movían de un lado a otro gritando cosas que no lograba distinguir por el alborotó ocasionando, provocando que a los pocos momentos entrarán los guardias a la estancia donde se encontraba.

—Su realeza. —mencionaron todos mientras hacían una inclinación hacia ella. —¿Qué ha pasado?

Abrió la boca con la intención de mencionar aunque sea algo para que todos se calmaran, pero en vez de mejorar la situación simplemente la empeoró.

—¡Abrió la boca, no puede respirar! ¡Rápido traigan al medico! —gritó la misma chica que había ocasionado todo el escándalo actual.

Segundos después escuchó los pasos apresurados de unos tacones y miró con atención como el medico entraba gritando órdenes a los presentes. Se arrodilló frente a ella, hizo una inclinación, mencionó un par de cosas "científicas", y procedió a revisar su mano tirando aquella tela al suelo.

—Tendremos que cortarle la mano, su majestad. Tiene este pedazo de fierro enterrado en su dedo índice, por lo que es necesario quitarle su mano antes de que la infección se expanda por todo su brazo. —contuvo un gritó en sus labios al ver como sacaba un cuchillo dispuesto a cortar su muñeca. Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

—¿Qué esta pasando aquí? —abrió los ojos con satisfacción al observar como su hermano entraba a la habitación. —¿Se puede saber que piensa hacer, doctor?

Una expresión de alivio adornó su rostro al ver como el especializado en medicina bajaba de manera inmediata aquella cosa filosa y se levantaba de manera inmediata del suelo para luego tirarse encima de este sobre su estómago.

—Su gran y magnífica realeza, futuro emperador de nuestro reino. Grandísimo príncipe. —exclamaron todos una vez hecha la misma acción del médico, mientras movían sus manos de arriba hacia abajo. —¿A qué debemos su gran presencia en este lugar?

—¿Es enserio? —cuestionó el castaño con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados, antes negar con la cabeza y soltar un suspiro. —¡Los quiero a todos afuera de aquí en menos de cinco segundos, quiero estar a solas con mi hermana por unos momentos!

Soltó unas carcajadas al ver a todos salir corriendo por la puerta y cerrarla atrás de ellos. —; Kukai, no deberías de hacer eso. Siempre término riendo, —mencionó entre risas. —por cierto. ¿Qué te trae aquí?

—¿Qué, ya uno no puede venir a verte? —preguntó mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella y agarraba su mano lastimada. —Escuché a través de la servidumbre que el doctor pensaba cortarte la mano, y bueno. No puedo permitir que la princesa del reino tenga un defecto en ella. —soltó un leve quejido al momento en el que él mayor retiró la aguja de su dedo. —Pero no creas que todo quedará sin hacer algo, en algún momento nuestro padre se enterará y te quitara tus cosas de bordado, al igual que te quito las de musica y los libros de literatura.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —murmuró mientras hacia una mueca de dolor al sentir como el castaño le ponía alcohol en la herida. —Pero aun así tengo la esperanza de que no me los quité.

—Una esperanza que no te servirá de nada, —agregó el mayor. —ya sabés. Las mujeres no tienen derechos, y deberías agradecer por ser la hija del rey. Si no, tu destino sería otro. —contuvo las ganas de replicar, y lo vio dirigirse a la puerta. —Recuerda, antes de que se ponga el sol debes estar en la entrada principal del castillo. Hoy es la primera vez que saldremos al reino y debemos dar una buena imagen, hasta entonces.

Cerró los ojos al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba y permitió que una lágrima se asomara por sus ojos.

—Lo se, se que mi destino sería otro si no fuera de la realeza. —su voz se quebró. —Pero al menos sabría hacer algo, como limpiar la casa, hacer de comer, aprender a criar los hijos, convivir con mi madre y mi familia entera, y ser a cortejada por diversos hombres. Donde yo escogería uno y mi padre tendría que dar su aprobación, no como el destino que llevo de ser una persona muy delicada que no sirve de nada mas que para la unión con personas poderosas, donde mas bien soy solamente un adorno. —llevo las manos a su rostro cubriéndolo. —Un maldito adorno.

Lloró de manera silenciosa por unos minutos, antes de agacharse y recoger la tela que se disponía abordar desde el principio.

 **18** **años** **,** **Princesa** **Real** **Souma** **Hinamori** **Amu** **.**

La letra cursiva era hermosa ante su visión de aquel bordado, que le había tomado más de dos días en hacer. Lo que agradecía del reino era que le dejaran estudiar a todas las mujeres de los 5 a los 12 años, antes de suspender sus estudios para siempre.

Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, donde ya hacia sobre su mesita de adorno, una carta donde le informaban que pronto vendría su prometido al reino para afirmar los tratados de poderes y territorios. Y eso significaba una sola cosa; dentro de unos meses contraria nupcias.

Ignoró la carta y se levantó de la silla, encaminándose con su pedazo de tela mal hecho hacia su habitación donde sería arreglada para salir del castillo, y haría todo lo posible para que no descubrieran que aquella tela en realidad era un pañuelo que ella pensaba darle al hombre que la cautivará antes de su matrimonio. Si, seria una completa locura si alguien aparte de ella se enteraba de su pañuelo, porque las cosas no terminarían bien. No para ella, pero aun así tenía la esperanza de conocer al verdadero amor y no uno de compromiso.

»Dulce-chan Fanfics.«

La cara le dolía sin duda alguna, y todo por estar mantenido aquella sonrisa en su rostro por varias horas.

—¿Has visto? —su atención fue completamente capturaba por el murmullo de unos ciudadanos a su alrededor. —Ella tiene por completo el aspecto de su madre. Y no habló de la actual la reina, porque todos sabemos que el único hijo de nuestra soberana es el príncipe Kukai. —evitó mostrar la molestia en su cara, ella ya sabía esa historia pero aun así no podía evitar escucharla. —Nuestro rey después tener nupcias con el último reino y tener su primer hijo, tuvo un amorío con su primer e único amor; La única hija de los duques Hinamori, con la cuál él pensaba convertirla en su segunda esposa. —contuvo el aliento al recordar lo que pasaba después. —Todo iba bien, tuvieron a la princesa momentos después de casarse, pero lo que pasó a continuación nadie se lo esperó. La reina del corazón de nuestro rey, había decidido hacerle una visita a sus padres llevando a su hija con ella pero no contaba que su amante la matará, donde nada mas sobrevivió princesa.

—Que grandisima hija de perra era la segunda esposa de nuestro señor. —contuvo con todas sus fuerzas el impulsó de quererse voltear y contraatacar a la persona que había hecho ese comentario de su madre. —Fijarse que tener un amorío con otra persona estando ella casada con nuestro rey. Se mereció esa muerte, aunque debió llevarse también a su bastarda. ¿Te imaginas que le haga lo mismo a su esposo esta princesa?

 _Mentira_ _._ Eso no había ocurrido, su mamá amaba sobre todas las cosas a su esposo.

—Vaya, al parecer los plebeyos crearon un final diferente de mi otra madre. —escucho susurrar a Kukai a su lado. —Que muertos de hambre, ¿no, Amu?

—Si. —afirmó con la voz ronca. Pero no podía culparlos de alterar la historia, ya que nadie aparte de la familia real sabían la verdad sobre ello. —Que muertos de hambre.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPÍTULO 02**_

* * *

 **IKUTO.**

* * *

Acomodó la capucha de manera que no se pudiera apreciar nada mas que sus labios, y miro de reojo a su hermana menor. La cual no paraba de dar pequeños saltos mientras tomaba con firmeza el gorro de su capa con la intención de que no se moviera para nada de su lugar. Soltó un suspiro y negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

—Uta, deja de hacer esos movimientos. —mascullo caminando hacia un lado, intentando con todas sus fuerzas esconderse entre las sombras o callejones oscuros. —Ya que sería una completa tragedia si tus orejas quedaran al descubierto, debes recordar que hemos venido a escondidas de todos los de nuestro reino hasta aquí.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —susurró. —Pero debes recordar que hace mucho mis orejas gatunas se esfumaron, cuando cumplí trece desaparecieron. Hoy cumplo veintiuno y lo sabes.

—Claro que lo sé. Si no porque otro motivo hubiéramos atravesado el bosque, hasta llegar a este lugar tan conmocionado. —soltó un gruñido al sentirse agobiado entre tanta gente. —Omitiendo la parte que todos son seres horrendos, con pupilas pequeñas, casi como los de aquellos dibujos que nos muestran de infantes para asustarnos, junto con esos cuentos de terror y canciones para dormir. —cerro los ojos y se estremeció, recordando ello. —Me repugna estar aquí, una vez volvamos a casa les mencionaré a nuestros padres sobre estos intentos de subgatos.

Apretó sus labios con molestia al sentir como varias personas chocaban contra él, con olores poco agradables para su delicado sentido del olfato, mientras gritaban cosas que el no lograba entender y se amontonaba a varios metros al frente de él, donde ya hacia una multitud realmente grande haciendo un enorme revuelto.

—Uta, no te separes de mí. —murmuró, teniendo en cuenta que la menor siempre lograba perderse en multitudes grandes. Detuvo su caminar al no recibir una respuesta de ella. —¿Uta? —giró su cuerpo hacia a un lado y luego a otro, antes de soltar una maldición. —Por todos los enormes subgatos poderosos, espero que no este junto con aquella multitud.

Retrocedió un par de pasos, para acto seguido meterse a un callejón sumido en la oscuridad, donde ya hacía un árbol de flores rosas en el centro de este. Dobló sus rodillas y se impulso lo suficiente para llegar a lo alto del árbol, y brincar por los tejados mientras corría a una velocidad impresionante, llevando su vista hacia todos lados con la intención de hallar a su hermana; La segunda heredera al trono de su reino.

Había pasado varios días con sus hermana caminando por el bosque, hasta finalmente llegar ahí, a un lugar que parecía tan seco con esos tonos cafés y rosados por todos lados, incluso en la vestimenta de sus "inferiores". Por lo que no podía evitar sentir que debían volver de inmediato una vez hallara a su hermana, ya que aquel lugar no le daba buena espina por ningún motivo. Detuvo sus movimientos de manera brusca, al escuchar en el centro de la multitud un pequeño tintineo.

 _Uta_ _..._

Se agachó lo suficiente para tomar entre sus manos un pedazo de ladrillo, él cual sobresalía del tejado en donde se hallaba en esos momentos, para acto seguido buscar con todos sus sentidos cual era la atracción que tenía a todos ellos ahí, tan amontonados. Ocupaba una distracción si quería sacar a su hermana de allí sin llamar demasiado la atención, por lo cual solamente había logrado obtener la maravillosa idea de lastimar un poco a ello que estaban todos contemplando, para crear una conmoción (pequeña, si es que se podía) logrando con eso recuperar a la menor.

Alzó su mano con el objeto en ella, cerro los ojos y lo arrojó hacia lo que parecía ser lo que llamaba la atención; Un chico castaño con vestimenta verde y una corona de oro. Él único con un color diferente en sus ropas.

Tan pronto como él chico soltó un gritó las personas se alteraron, por lo que acomodo su capucha antes saltar al suelo y correr en busca de Uta entre todos los plebeyos. Pero no todo salia como quería, ya que justo cuando había localizado a su objetivo chocó con algo (o alguien) provocando que retrocediera un par de pasos.

—¿Porqué has hecho eso? —elevo su mirada lo suficiente para captar el rostro enojado de un chica de enorme vestido rosa. —¿No vas a decir nada?

Negó con la cabeza, sorprendido de entender lo que ella estaba diciendo. Provocando que su cerebro empezará a idear suposiciones descabelladas sobre ello, pero le resto importancia cuando observó los ojos de la chica, recordando que no eran subgatos.

—¡Tu, tu tienes la culpa de que esto me halla pasado! —sus ojos se agudizaron y llevó su mirada hacia atrás de la chica, donde ya se encontraba su hermana siendo jalada de la capa por aquel que él había golpeado con anterioridad. —¡Muestra tu rostro y caí al suelo. Demuestra respecto a tu príncipe, antes de que te mande a castigar!

 _Rayos_ _,_ _ya_ _tenían_ _problemas_ _._

Giró su mirada de nuevo a la persona que se hallaba gritándole con voz aguada, pidiéndole una explicación sobre el porque habían chocado y no le había pedido una disculpa. A lo que él reaccionó tomándola entre sus brazos y escondiéndola en su capa, al ver como el auto nombrado "príncipe" tiraba a su hermana menor al suelo.

Corrió, y paro justo cuando estuvo a unos centímetros del chico para acto seguido lanzarle a la chica que llevaba en brazos y moverse de manera rápida a Uta, tomándola de un brazo provocando que lo siguiera, aumentando la velocidad al escuchar como los perseguían.

—¡Alto, traidores! —grito alguien al frente de ellos, a lo que él observo como señalaba hacia ellos una cosa plateada con forma rara. —¡Nadie daña al príncipe!

Ignorando lo que decía avanzo de manera rápida antes de escuchar un ruido sordo y como algo atravesaba su muñeca. Soltó un gruñido y empujo su hermana más cerca de él, para seguido ver el bosque a unos metros de ellos.

Se desviaron hacia un callejón al escuchar como disparaban hacia ellos y gritaban cosas en su contra.

—Vamos Uta, arriba. Sube el árbol, en unos momentos estaré contigo. —soltó un quejido al momento de liberar la mano de la menor, ya que su muñeca dolía como los mil infiernos, gracias ha aquello que disparo el extraño. —Arriba, arriba.

—Ikuto, tu mano esta sangrando. —comentó la menor volviendo agarra su mano y mostrándosela a él. —Te han herido.

—No importa, cuando lleguemos a casa lo trataré. Pero primero debemos salvarnos, así que sube. —ordenó zafándose de su agarré y caminando hacia los botes de basura.

—Ikuto...

—¡Sube! —gritó, sintiéndose aliviado al escuchar como trepaba en árbol. —Bien, ahora. Patas y garras a destruir.

Amontonó todo lo filoso de la basura disperso en el suelo, antes de acompañar a su hermana en lo alto del árbol. Justo en el momento que entraron sus atacantes al callejón.

 _Que_ _todos_ _los_ _subgatos_ _poderosos_ _los_ _protegieran_ _._

* * *

 _Gracias a_ kagura 2002 por su comentario. ;) ❤️❤️

La semana siguiente traeré la continuaicon, asi que hasta pronto. ~ ❤️😘


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPÍTULO 03**_

* * *

 **KUKAI**.

* * *

Golpeó con fuerza la mesa de madera, logrando que todos se callaran de manera inmediata y pusieran su completa atención sobre él, suspiró complacido antes de volver a tomar asiento a lado de su padre.

—Bien. —mencionó su progenitor mientras se aclaraba la garganta. —Gracias hijo mío por hacer que volvieran a tomar sus composturas. —sonrió complacido por las palabras de él. — Así que ahora vamos a volver a retomar el asuntos que los alteró, quiero que busquen por todos los lados del reino a los atacantes de mis hijos.

—Rey, con todo el debido respeto, no creo que deberíamos buscar al agresor de la princesa ya que tardaríamos más en buscar a un hombre que seguramente tuvo sus razones para hacerle eso, —llevó sus mirada enfurecida hacia el tercer ministro, un señor que tenia cuerpo redondo y joyas por toda su vestimenta, él cual creía que la princesa no tenía ningún valor. —qué en buscar a la vil mujerzuela que agredió a nuestra majestad. Y no desconfíe de mi palabra cuando digo que hablo por todos presentes, al momento de sugerir que adelantemos la boda de la princesa para evitar crear un escándalo al momento de buscar aquella mujer. ¿No creen que eso sería lo mas apropiado de hacer en estos momentos? —fruncio el ceño con fuerza al escuchar como los demás lo ha probaban. —Y aparte sirve que al fin la princesa nos sea de utilidad al momento de unirnos con aquel conde, es momento de que abandone el castillo. Ya que si hablamos enfocándonos en las demás chicas del reino, y las pasadas mujeres de la realeza, ella ha sido la que más se ha tardado en casarse.

—¿Qué quiere insinuar con ello? —gruño clavando su mirada hacia él, con la intención de intimidarlo y logrando de paso hacer que los demás guarden silencio por segunda vez. —Mi hermana es una doncella que no tiene el porque contraer nupcias en estos momentos, mucho menos si tenemos en cuenta que se casara con alguien de menor poder que ella. —entrelazó sus dedos sobre la mesa y apoyo su rostro sobre ellos, dándole un aspecto más amenazador. —Agregándole también el hecho de que ya no tenemos más reinos al que unirnos, por lo cual creo que deberíamos dejar que la hija de mi padre decida quien será su esposo. Ahí que darle por lo mínimo esa decisión sobre su vida, dejemos que se case con quien ella quiera.

Escuchó con satisfacción los gritos sofocados de todos, menos del rey él cuál, gracias a las platicas anteriores que habían tenido de manera privada sólo ellos dos, sabía que tenía la misma idea sobre que Amu debía escoger a su marido y hacer su vida con él a una edad más grande.

—Su idea suena fantástica, príncipe. —captó de manera inmediata el tono irónico que había utilizado el tercer ministro, por lo que no dudo en mirarlo de la manera más temible posible. —Pero ahí un problema en ello, si dejamos que la princesa se case con quien guste, podría contraer su unión matrimonial con un plebeyo y eso no nos conviene para nada. No posee la educación e información sobre como mantener una familia, mucho menos de como hacerse cargo de la crianza de hijos. Solamente haría quedar mal el nombre de la realeza, ya que fue criada para la unión de beneficios. —endureció su mandíbula, deseando que se ahorcara con la gruesa medalla de plata que rodeaba su gordo cuello como si fuera parte de él. —Y aparte debemos hallar aquélla mujerzuela que lo atacó, mi señor. Por que debemos utilizar el compromiso de su hermana a nuestro favor y buscarla por todos los lados del reino, para que reciba su castigo.

—¿Y qué pasara con el agresor de mi hermana? —gruño, sabiendo de antemano que la respuesta que le darían no le gustaría para nada. —Él se atrevió a tomar y usar como una distracción a alguien perteneciente de la familia real.

Escucho con enojo contenido como el barrigón se reía de manera escandalosa, mientras hacia un ruido parecido al de un puerco a cada momento.

—No tenemos la certeza de que halla sido un él, mi alteza. —vio como su rostro se hallaba rojo por haberse reído por un buen rato, dándole un aspecto más cercano al de un cerdo. —No porque la princesa afirme que fuera un chico, debemos de creerle. Es un chica, —explicó como si eso tuviera toda las respuestas a sus palabras. —las mujeres no sirve para nada más que para la crianza de hijos y mantener a los hombres contentos en las clases más bajas, en cambio en las clases mas adineradas ellas solamente sirven de adorno y para darnos hijos, porque ni siquiera son buenas en la cocina o tiene futuro para la crianza de los niños. Por el simple hecho de que son inferiores a nosotros, no debemos de creer para nada en ella. Tal vez no fue un chico quien la arrojo, a lo mejor fue una mujer... —lo fulminó con la mirada, para luego verlo pasar saliva nervioso. —bueno, aunque debo admitir que un chica no pudo haber tenido esa idea tan inteligente de usar a la princesa para lanzarla, tal vez y es cierto lo que dice la princesa; fue un hombre. Por lo que no debemos dudar de sus acciones, ya que en cuanto la hija de nuestro rey se casé, dejara de formar de la realeza.

 _Vaya_ _gordo_ _más_ _imbécil_ _._

—Kukai, ¿porqué no vas a comprobar que mi hija no este alterada en estos momentos? —dirigió su mirada hacia su lado izquierdo, viendo la mirada sería de su padre. —Ya sabes como son las chicas, solo arman alborotos.

Asintió hacia su dirección, teniendo en claro que su padre le había dicho eso para evitar que de lanzara a golpear al bribón del tercer ministró, de nombre desconocido para él. —;Si me disculpan me retiró, —hizo una inclinación. —espero y perdone mi clara falta de desconcierto sobre querer que mi hermana tenga derechos como nosotros, es mujer, por lo cual no los merece. Por lo cual debo culpar al golpe que recibí hace unas horas para mi actual comportamiento, esperó y me disculpé tercer ministro.

Escuchó la risa victoria de él.

—Mi nombre es Renie Pig, su majestad. —una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro por lo que tuvo que volver a hacer otra reverencia y salir disparado del salón de reuniones antes de soltar una enorme carcajada una vez la puerta se había cerrado atrás de él.

— _Pig_ _..._ —susurró con burla antes de caminar por los pasillo en dirección del cuarto de su hermana mientras un par de carcajadas se escapaban de su boca. —Vaya que su apellido le queda.

* * *

 _Lo prometido es deuda. He subido este capítulo como lo he prometido anteriormente, porque no se cuando vuelva a actualizar ya que me falta poco para acabar el semestre, y me halló que no se se debo de hacer primero, si estudiar para los exámenes (que ya me halló aplicando el último parcial, ya que dentro de dos semanas mas aplicó los semestrales), la tarea, el proyecto, o simplemente desaparecer de la faz de tierra. El lado bueno es que dentro de poco volveré a entrar a vacaciones si es que no hago ninguna materia aparte por faltas(?_

 _En fin~ nos vemos hasta la próxima vez ❤️_


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPÍTULO 04**_

* * *

 **A M U.**

* * *

Nada estaba bien, había perdido el pañuelo que ella había hecho con anterioridad. El cual no podía volver a hacer por el simple hecho de que le habían sido retiradas todas sus cosas de costura.

Había buscado por toda su vestimenta el pedazo de tela y solamente había logrado llegar a la conclusión de que lo traía consigo el chico que la había agredido con anterioridad. Y eso solo provocaba que su cuerpo se viera invadido por el miedo, al principio pensó que era alguien del reino, pero enseguida descartó esa idea al ver los ojos del chico, unos ojos azules, iguales a los de un gato. Se estremeció por completo al recodar los rasgos felinos de él, los cuales había logrado observar por el simple hecho de cuando la había escondido en la capa.

 _Era_ _un_ _fenómeno_ _._

Cuando su hermano había venido hablar con ella hace unas horas, había mentido diciendo que no tenía ninguna idea de como lucia él, alegando con el hecho de que estaba tan sumida en el miedo que no lo había observado para nada. Claro que eso había sido una mentira, por lo cual se sentía algo mal por ello, pero sabía que si le hubiera dicho aquello a su hermano el diría que dejara de divagar en sus pensamientos o mandaría a matarlo por ser un "monstruo". Y ella no quería eso, había estado meditándolo por un tiempo, llegando a la conclusión de que tal vez uno de los científicos del reino había experimentado con unos huérfanos, dejándolos de aquella manera tan extrañamente felina y tirándolos a la calle al ver que su experimento no había salido como el planeaba. De ser así el caso, no le sorprendería demasiado ya que no seria la primera vez que en el reino hubiera una persona fuera de sus cables que experimentara con el o con otras personas, pero si sería la primera vez que alguien no muere en el intento y terminará con deformaciones en su cuerpo.

Observó a través del ventanal de su cuarto el cielo, dándose cuenta que la noche había obscurecido por completó el reino, lo que hacia que su plan por fin empezará. Su idea era esperar que todos estuvieran dormidos para poder escapar del castillo y buscar a ambos extraños, logrando recuperar su pañuelo y prometerles que ella los ayudaría en todo lo posible; lo que si pensaba hacer. Ya que el hecho de que fueran fenómenos aseguraba que su vida en el reino no había sido fácil, y ella pensaba ayudarlos a que lo fuera.

Abrió la puerta levemente, escuchando con atención todos los sonidos antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta atrás de ella, acomodo la capucha sobre su cabeza y empezó a caminar con todo el cuidado de que sus tacones no resonaran demasiado mientras se apoyaba en la pared, guiándose a través de esta.

 _»_ _-_ _Dulce_ _chan_ _FanFics«_

Suspiro de manera nerviosa mientras sentía su mano picar sobre la manija que llevaba al cuarto de las sirvientas. Le había tomado horas averiguar otra forma de salir del castillo sin tener que usar la puerta principal (que eran dos enormes muertas de madera, que se cerraban con un gran trozo de material hecho de pierda y que cada vez que se abrían, soltaban un horrible chirrido), ya que de haberla usado de seguro hubiera levantado a todos los del castillo. Había seguido a una de las sirvientas la mayor parte del día, y en cierto momento ella asumió por si misma que la puerta de las empleadas conducían hacia afuera de ahí. Pero justo cuando estaba apuntó de abrirla el miedo le ganó, y un montón de ideas se empezaron a formar en su mente, donde ella se había equivocado y en realidad ahí eran donde dormían las chicas que ayudaban en el mantenimiento del castillo.

Negó un par de veces con la cabeza, alejando todos esos pensamientos y disponiéndose a girar la manija.

—¿Qué haces? —contuvo un grito y giro su mirada hacia atrás, donde a unos pasos de ella ya hacia la reina con una vela a lo alto. —Amu, sabes que ya es demasiado tarde para salir a explorar el castillo, en especial teniendo en cuenta que no ahí ningún tipo de luz por la noche. Y que como te habrás dado cuenta, traigo conmigo una de las dos únicas velas en todo el reino. —cerró los ojos y tembló, imaginándose lo peor. Aunque la madre de Kukai era realmente buena con ella, no era su progenitora. —No he venido a darte una riña por lo que harás, ya que yo siempre supe desde tu nacimiento que tu en algún momento ibas a salir del castillo. Jamás te gusto estar encerrada aquí, sin poder conocer el mundo exterior. De pequeña siempre hacías berrinches, gritando a todo pulmón que deseabas salir de aquí, —escucho la risa de la reina, como si recordará algo realmente agradable. —incluso dijiste un par de veces que no por haber nacido mujer, no tenías los mismos derechos que los hombres. Aunque después de que la esposa de tu padre muriera jamas volviste a decir algo como eso, o hacer berrinches pidiendo salir. Te volviste una más de la realeza, y eso me preocupó.

—¿Qué me quiere decir su majestad? —cuestionó con la voz temblorosa, moviéndose levemente hacia delante y atrás.

—Lo que deseó decir, Amu querida, es que se lo que planeas hacer en estos momentos. Algo con tu atacante te hizo desear salir de aquí, y creo que eso tiene mucho que ver con el pañuelo que bordaste. —abrió los ojos de manera exagerada, abriendo la boca para negar ello y cerrándola de manera inmediata al darse cuenta que no tenía sentido mentir sobre ello. —Amu, ahí muchas cosas que desconoces desde que tenías siete años. Después de la muerte de la señora Hinamori, algo pasó que olvidaste muchas cosas y quedaste en shock por ello, no te culpó. Fuiste secuestrada y no estuviste con nosotros hasta tres días después. Pero debo advertirte algo, el mal siempre estará con nosotros, por lo que debes tener mucho cuidado. —parpadeo un par de veces, intentando saber que le quería decir la reina. —Te cubriré un par de días hasta que vuelvas al castillo, y en ese momento te explicaré de lo que estoy hablando.

—Reina, muchas gracias. —sonrió antes de ser abrazada por ella y recibir en sus manos la vela. Se desconcertó. —¿Porqué me da esto?

—Te lo obsequio, lo ocuparas. Luego veré que le digo a tu padre sobre porque desapareció una vela. Así qué rápido, apurate que el tiempo es oro. —vio como la reina abría la puerta y revelaba unos vestidores. —Camina hasta el fondo, y toca el ladrillo de color marrón. Así es como saldrás del castillo y volverás a entrar.

Asintió de manera eufórica con la cabeza, antes de hacer una leve inclinación y hacer lo que le había dicho su madrastra.

—Ten cuidado... —fue lo último lo que oyó de parte de ella antes de salir del lugar.

 _Gracias a nathy de ferrer por su comentario, la verdad es que Pig, es un personaje odioso, y lo será en toda la trama... Bueno, hasta cierta parte *guiño* , y sus razones estarán justificadas, (o eso espero)._

 _En fin, ¡Ya sé sé acerca el el incio de la historia!, Lo se, lo sé, se suponen que ya inicio, y todo ello. Pero, a lo que me refiero es que dentro de poco la vida de los herederos, cambiara. ¡Y será asombroso el desenlace!, O espero, porque no he escrito más halla de esto *cara torpe*._

 _¡Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas! ,O en la siguiente. ❤️_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 05.**

* * *

 **U** **T A.**

* * *

Miró el rostro pálido de su hermano y se concentro en oír todas las súplicas de él, mientras pedía que varias partes de su cuerpo dejaran de doler y sangrar.

—Ikuto, —vaciló un poco, antes morder su labio inferior, temerosa de lo que este le pudiera decir. —¿Te hayas _realmente_ bien? —enfatizó la palabra, arrastrándola en su máximo y esperando que fuera honesto con ella.

—Si. —jadeo, de manera costosa y dolorosa. Haciendo que sus ojos se empañaran de lágrimas. —Me hayo bien.

Parpadeo un par de veces, alejando las lágrimas y respirando de manera profunda con la intención de que el nudo en su garganta desapareciera.

 _Odiaba_ _cuando_ _le_ _mentía._

No podía evitar pensar en lo que había pasado en la tarde, si no hubiera cedido a su curiosidad, Ikuto probablemente no estaría herido. Tal vez ya estarían camino de regreso a casa, y tratarían la herida de él. Pero no, ella tuvo que hacerle caso a sus tontos instintos de conocer y explorar todo a su alrededor, y los cuáles gracias a ellos seguían en la cima del mismo árbol con la guardia en alto y todos sus sentidos al máximo.

Llevó su vista al frente, viendo a través de la enorme obscuridad que sumía todo el lugar, asegurándose de que ya no estuvieran cerca de ellos, aquellos que intentaron tentar de la vida de ambos. Aunque dudaba que siguieran por los alrededores, ya que hace aproximadamente unas cinco horas todos se habían retirado de las calles, desaparecido a lo que ella quiso suponer era la casa de cada uno.

Agrandó más su pupila, permitiéndose ver mejor entre la noche y cuidando de que en cualquier momento llegarán a salirle su cola e orejas a su hermano mayor. Ya que si eso llegara a suceder ella lo tomaría como pudiera y saldría corriendo a su reino en busca de ayuda, ya que eso seria la señal de que su mayor se hallaba realmente débil.

— _Uta..._ —giro de manera rápida su cabeza en dirección de su hermano, topándose con la pupila agrandada de este (en su mayoría negra) con un par de centímetros del color azul de su iris alrededor. —Deberías de irte al reino en estos momentos, luego yo te alcanzaría.

—¿Qué? —abrió los ojos de manera exagerada, erizando por completo toda su cabellera rubia. —¿Estas en todos tus sentidos? No, al parecer no lo estas ya que me estas pidiendo que te abandone aquí a tu merced mientras te desangras, hasta llegar a tu posible muerte.

—Por favor, Uta... —hizo el máximo esfuerzo de no ponerse a llorar ahí mismo, al escuchar la voz lastimosa y cansada de su hermano. Y si, realmente dio todo de si para no ponerse a llorar en moco tendido en ese momento, pero no pareció funcionar ya que cuando menos se dio cuenta su nariz estaba moqueando mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas sin parar, y de su boca salían balbuceos incoherentes. —Uta, no me hagas esto. Ocupo que te vayas en estos momentos y vayas al reino, es la ley de la supervivencia. No puedes quedarte aquí conmigo, ninguno de nosotros sabe si al volver a salir el sol no nos volveremos haber atacados bajo los crueles instrumentos que poseen. —lo escuchó respirar de manera dificultosa. —Tal vez mañana yo no sea el único herido, a lo mejor lo seas tu, razona sobre ello. Te lo imploró Uta, vete de aquí y sobrevive aunque seas tu.

—No, no, no. —negó de manera repetida, moviendo su cabeza hacia distintos lados. —No puedo dejarte aquí, eres mi hermano. Mi único hermano. —su voz se quebró, imaginando una vida donde cargaría con la muerte de él. —Eres el heredero al trono, el primero en la línea de sucesión. ¿Qué les diré a nuestros padres cuando se enteren que no estas en el reino? Quedarán devastados al saber la verdad. —absorbió por la nariz antes de rodear con sus brazos el cuerpo frío del mayor, permitiéndose volver a caer en el llanto mientras Ikuto acariciaba su melena y mantenía su cabeza escondida en el hueco del cuello y el hombro de su hermano. —No puedo dejarte morir.

—Tienes que dejarme morir si con eso logras sobrevivir tu. —susurro el mayor sobre su oreja, provocando que empezará a llorar a gritos. —Somos subgatos, herederos al trono y a veces debemos de hacer sacrificios por el bien de uno, o de todos. No somos animales, que hacen todo lo posible para ayudarse así mueran ambos, nosotros debemos de asegurar el bien de nuestra especie. —lo apretó con mas fuerza hacia ella, elevando sus manos a la cabeza de este, y sintiendo con todo el dolor de su alma las orejas (gatunas) de él. Grito con más fuerza. —Uta, no debes permanecer más tiempo conmigo, mis orejas y cola han salido ya —lo escuchó toser y moverse de manera brusca. —No debes de llevar mi olor a muerte, por lo que te pido que a partir de ahora obedezcas a nuestros padres, quien solo quieren que seamos felices, y no vuelvas a salir del reino. Prometelo.

Lo abrazó durante unos momentos más, antes de asentir con la cabeza y hablar con la voz ronca por el llanto. —;Te lo prometo.

Limpio con su puño las lágrimas y se separó de él, dejándolo recargado en el tronco del árbol mientras sollozaba. Esa tal vez fuera la última vez que lo viera, y no pudo evitar odiar la sonrisa que su hermano le daba en esos momentos, como su quisiera que se llevara un buen recuerdo de él.

—Se feliz, Uta.

Asintió en su dirección y observó como cerraba los ojos.

—Lo seré por ambos, hermano.

Brinco lo suficientemente alto para llegar al tejado que la llevaría de regresó por el lugar donde entró a este horrible lugar, y empezó a correr mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. Deseando no oír el ultimo maullido de su hermano.

Se detuvo de manera inmediata al escuchar el maullido lastimero del mayor; _El_ _maullido_ _que_ _demostraba_ _todo_ _el_ _dolor_ _que_ _sentía..._

Sintió sus piernas flanquear a cada pasó que daba, mientras su rostro se hallaba devastado. Su hermano probablemente ya estaba muerto.

* * *

 _ **¡No, Ikuto, no!** _

_Realmente no sé porqué Ikuto tiene que morir. (? Pero no sufran, ya se podrán inciar los capítulos siguientes bien. (O eso espero)_

 _Realmente debo de decir que pensé que había subido el capítulo en su tiempo prometido, pero hoy me di cuenta que no fue así '-.- Realmente lo siento, estaba ocupaba en ese entonces hasta por los poros, jajaja. Pero ya, prometo ponerme a trabajar para el siguiente capítulo._

 ** _¿Qué opinaron de este capítulo?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 06.**

* * *

 **IKUTO.**

* * *

Mantiene la mirada fija donde partió su hermana menor hace ya un tiempo, calcula que alrededor de una hora. Todo su cuerpo duele, quiere gritar hasta quedarse carente de voz. En este lugar todos son crueles, y sus armas son tan raras al igual que peligrosas. Y mientras espera que la muerte finalmente llegue a él desea con todo su ser que Uta deje este episodio atrás y no busque venganza, que en vez de ello lidere con buena mano su reino, tal y como él lo tenía pensado, siendo siempre justos y extender una mano a los más necesitados, poniendo un alto a los más poderosos para que nada salga de control. Aunque otra regla que piensa a agregar al futuro que sabe no tendrá, sería la de impedir armas y evitar atentar contra los extranjeros.

Pero la vida daba vueltas y al final sería él quien no liderará el reino.

Le duele en sobremanera no poder apreciar los lugares que recorrió a lo largo de su vida antes de morir. No ver a su hermana casarse con una buena persona, no tener los hijos que siempre pensó que tendría al lado de ese alguien en su vida. No poder recorrer los pasillos de su palacio donde hizo muchas travesuras es el motivo de que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas, aquellos pasadizos que le gustaba tomar desde que le fue otorgada la razón son los más preciados en sus recuerdos.

—Lo siento tanto. —murmura a la nada, imaginado que el aire le llevará sus lamentares a su familia al igual que el pueblo que contaba con él. —Pero no quieran guerra, esto paso por algo. Tal vez estaba en mi destino morir a esta edad.

Sonríe tristemente, recordando la cara en lagrimas de la rubia. Sabe que fue cruel haberla despedido así, pero era lo mejor para evitar que ella guardará odio hacia este lugar, a cambio de ello está seguro que la curiosidad por la que siempre fue reconocida Uta tal vez metigue, y le duele porque será como perder una parte de ella, pero lo prefiere así a qué está sea la que salga herida por haber metido su nariz donde no debía.

Sé remueve un poco sobre la rama, colocando el gorro de la capa con la intención de guardar cualquier rasgo de su especie, ya sea desde los ojos hasta las orejas y colas que han salido ante su debilidad.

Algo lo alerta cuando vuelve acomodarse contra el enorme tronco a su espalda. Alguien está en la punta de la rama donde ya hace él, y no puede ver más halla de sus zapatos castaños desgastados porque toda su vista se torna borrosa y lo confunden sobre donde va el color rubio, rojo, negro y azul, aunque de algo está seguro; es un varón. El olor fuerte que emana el ajeno lo verifica y no sabe si debería dejar este mundo bajo la fragancia a un bosque húmedo.

Entre pestañeos cada vez más largos, nota que el desconocido ha avanzado hasta estar a unos pasos cerca de él y lo último que logra notar antes de cerrar los ojos por el cansancio es que el chico de rostro borroso lo ha tomado delicadamente entre sus brazos.

—No te preocupes, no te dejaré aquí. —su voz es fuerte, grave, pero nota que apesar de ello es agradable como si tomara un café hecho a mano en la comodidad de sus cobijas mientras observaba atraves de su venta la lluvia.

Suelta un jadeo cuando es alzado, y tal vez sea porque el dolor es insoportable o simplemente que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo desangrándose que no puede más y se deja caer en la inconsciencia, sabiendo que dentro de nada será llevado en brazos por la muerte en lugar de la persona que aparentemente busca ayudarlo.

 _¿Qué eres?_

Es el último pensamiento que abarca por su mente ante el extraño.

* * *

 **안녕하세요!** _¡He resurgido de las tumbas de la falta de inspiración!_

 _Uff. Realmente no sabía cómo continuarla, estaba seca de ideas. Antes tenía bien claro como iba a hacer todo esto, pero después de que escribí el capítulo de Uta fue como "No, ya no me agrada la idea anterior" así que hice un ligero cambio. Nada que dañe la idea principal, creo que es hasta mejor y hago que mi shipp principal de Shugo Chara se medio cumpla. ¡Vamos, Kukai!_

 _¿Quien cree que sea la persona que cargo a el príncipe gato?_ *Movimiento de cejas.*


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 07.**_

* * *

 _ **A M U.**_

* * *

Esta cansada.

Los pies le duelen como si retomará de nuevo su primera clase de baile y postura, del cual ya habían pasado varios años. Y esta segura que como las primeras veces que uso zapatilla ha de tener varias llagas en sus dedos al igual que en el talón debido a la extensa caminata que ha dado atraves del suelo en mal estado. Donde a pesar de ello, empezaba a cabecear y se le hacía increíble ya que todo el cabello se pegaba debido al calor de la noche.

Ha dado vueltas alrededor del pueblo, la primera fue con la vela encendida, pero al notar que está ya no contaba con la mitad decidió apagarla para tener un apoyo al momento de regresar al castillo.

Los atacantes de la tarde con extraña apariencia no se han mostrado en lo que llevaba por ahí dando vueltas, y eso en parte la aliviaba al igual que también la atemorizaban ante la idea de que ya hubieran fallecido en manos del pueblo. Porque los habitantes del reino eran crueles y ella lo sabía de antemano.

Luego, de imprevisto, recordó las palabras de la reina. Aquellas que hablaban sobre los recuerdos perdidos, debido al "trágico accidente" del que únicamente ella siendo una infante sobrevivió. Muerde su labio inferior indecisa, pensando en dejar de lado su búsqueda de los chicos e ingresar al bosque donde perdió a su madre.

La reina había sido demasiado buena con ella a lo largo de su vida, hablando bien siempre sobre quién fue la noble Hinamori y platicandole sobre la gran amistad que había entre el rey, la madre de Kukai y su ya fallecida madre.

Todavía recuerda vagamente la forma desesperada en como lo reyes movieron todo para hallar a la concubina, su madre. Pero jamás apareció, tampoco el chófer y lo único que había quedado ahí fue el carruaje caído donde ella ya hacía encogida llorando. No recuerda nada de lo que pasó antes y en ese momento, solo que su madre no estaba, poco después los pueblerinos empezaron a difamar a la noble y con ello empezaron a poner en duda su propio estatus.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —pregunta, llevando la mirada al oscuro cielo donde apenas ahí una que otra estrella solitaria debido a que la luna no estaba.

La incertidumbre es grande. Por una parte desea encontrar a los "experimentos" para brindarles ayuda, mientras por otra la duda sobre qué pasó en aquel accidente estaba presente aunque tal vez era mejor seguir con su plan inicial; Buscar su pañuelo. Quiere aunque sea decidir con quién pasar su vida, no desea que todos decidan por ella y le imponga lo que querían. Es una princesa ciertamente, su deber es solo permanecer como un adorno ante todos y dar aunque sea un hijo varón. Jamás accederá al trono y de seguir permitiendo ser sumisa ante todo contraerá nupcias con un noble del que no sabe nada.

Tal vez su decisión de casarse con quién le de la gana le traiga enormes problemas dentro del palacio, tal vez los pueblerinos la critiquen más de lo que ya hacen pero desea aunque sea tomar una opción por su cuenta.

Es una princesa, pero también una chica. Tiene el derecho de poder ser como las del pueblo y casarse con quién la conquiste.

—¡Ayuda! —brinca sobre su lugar cuando el grito proveniente de una esquina llega hasta ella. Suena desesperado y doloroso. —¡Alguien, por favor. Ayuda!

Poco después ahí silencio.

 _Algo no anda bien._

Analiza la situación, pensando seriamente que hacer. Aunque la voz fue aguda, como la de una niña pequeña y eso hace que su corazón tiemble ya que no halla que podría hacer gritar así a una infante.

Sé estremece cuando un grito desgarrador llega hasta ella y no lo piensa mucho para caminar hasta el lugar, escondiéndose cerca de la esquina para asomarse y ver una escena que no hace más que provocarle ganas de vomitar y un increíble coraje.

Ahí un hombre encima de una niña, la pequeña tiene la falda hasta arriba y el rostro desgarrador debido al llanto con varias manchas rojizas en su piel que supone son golpes. No sabe que están haciendo, pero supone que no es nada bueno.

—Mejor quédate callada, perra. —las palabras roncas del señor llegan hasta donde está. —Para esto sirves. Tienes siete años y debes aprender a complacer a tu padre. Jugar a hacer bebés no están malo, ¿Verdad?

Quiere vomitar al saber que estaban haciendo.

—¡No! —la niña chilla. —¡Tú no eres mi padre. Eres el amigo de mi papá! ¡Viejo enfermo! ¡Ayuda. Alguien!

—¡Cállate! —contiene la respiración cuando nota como el mayor encesta un golpe en el rostro infantil.

No lo piensa mucho cuando ve como el cuarentón abre con fuerza las piernas de la niña para quitarse una zapatilla, decidida a detener la escena frente a ella. Corre hasta estar enfrente, rozando con las orillas del vestido el cabello castaño de la menor, para enseguida golpear con fuerza en la cabeza casi calva del abusador.

Golpea una tras otra vez con el tacón en el mismo lugar hasta verlo caer. Coloca el calzado en su lugar y se inclina hasta tomar por las axilas a la menor, jalando hasta sacarla debajo del señor.

Siente la bilis en la garganta cuando nota los calzones de la niña en el suelo ligeramente manchados de sangre, al igual que sus muslos.

 _Cielo santo._

—Ven. —carga a la niña entre sus brazos, sintiendo la humedad contra sus clavículas debido a las lágrimas ajenas. Baja el vestido lo más posible y pasa una mano por las rodillas mientras con la otra la sostiene de la espalda pegandola a si misma. —Vamonos.

Sé niega a quedarse en ese lugar, así que corre. Corre rápido hacia el castillo, ignorando por completo el dolor de sus pies.

En todo el trayecto la niña no para de llorar, y aprovechando que sus ojos están cerrados entra por el mismo lugar por dónde salió encaminándose hacia una de las recámaras vacías de los sirvientes.

Una vez ahí no sabe que hacer.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola a todos!_**

 _Se qué tal vez no tiene mucho sentido que siga publicando capítulos o que deje alguna que otra nota al final de estos ya que aparentemente nadie lo lee..._

 _Tal vez eso deprimiria a todos aquellos quienes se quieren dar a conocer cómo escritores... Pero yo disfruto escribiendo, lo hago por gusto y pasatiempo así que_ _creo que eso de los vistos es algo que actualmente ya no me llama tanto la atención (? Y aparte tengo la esperanza que en algún momento esto será leído, tal vez no hoy, tampoco mañana. Pero en definitiva algún día lo será._

 _Pero en fin._

 _Ya se viene el drama. (Uno ligero, cual pluma. Solo para darle algo de sabor a la historia (?)_

 _Y uff, como lo voy a disfrutar. (?_

 _Por cierto. Este el primer capítulo que subo de todos los escritos en mi primer día de clases (aunque ya pasaron varios días desde que iniciaron pero yo por floja apenas asistí a la escuela). También debo de confesar que originalmente Amu iba a ser quien se llevaría a Ikuto, lo encontraría y blablabla. Pero, me gustó más la nueva idea que surgió mientras miraba mis apuntes escolares para los exámenes del semestre que acaba de pasar. Y es que fue tan insistente mi mente con ella que fue imposibilidad concentrarme en las preguntas del examen asi que mande la idea original por el lavabo y me quedé con la nueva para que finalmente mi mente pudiera descansar._

 ** _¡Hasta pronto!_**


	8. 05

_**Especial 0.5**_

* * *

 **R I M A.**

* * *

Sus párpados se contraen por unos minutos antes de abrirse de manera protestante ante el sueño aun vigente que se escapa entre sus dedos debido al constante ruido que hay fuera del cuarto.

Ve fijamente el techo, agradeciendo a la poca oscuridad de no dejarla cegar por alguna luz.

 _¿Donde está?_

La habitación tiene más muebles que su sala, y claramente menos calidad que la cama sobre la que está. Tiene los ojos hinchados y por más que quiera negar que no recuerda nada de lo sucedido hace varias horas atrás estaría mintiendo, todavía siente el firme tacto obsceno del supuesto amigo de su padre sobre su piel al igual que la escalofriante forma en cómo dejaba su saliva sobre el cuello al mismo tiempo que le retiraba los calzones y elevaba la ropa interior.

Sus labios tiemblan cuando recuerda como intentaba insertar aquel duro pedazo de piel por una área privada, pero jamás logro hacerlo ya que fue salvaba justo a tiempo de aquel horrible cerdo de pensamientos impuros.

Lleva su cabeza hacia el lado opuesto de su cama, notando a su salvadora dormida sobre una silla de manera incómoda, con la cabeza apoyaba sobre uno de sus hombros y lo que quiere creer que antes fue un largo cabello peinado con varios objetos decorativos no se alejaba ahora de la imagen de un nido, donde un mechón se encontraba adentro de su boca mientras agudos chillidos salían de la nariz ajena, descomponiendo por completo la imágen elegante que le brinda su elaborado vestido.

Da un brinco hasta quedar sentada al escuchar un chasquido proveniente de la puerta siendo abierta.

—Buenos días. —una mujer de elegante y exagerado arreglo entra a la habitación, haciéndola lucir pobre ante toda su cara vestimenta. —¿Quién eres, pequeña?

Se arrastra hasta pegar su espalda en la pared, tomando con fuerza de sus rodillas mientras nota la sonrisa de la señora dudar por unos momentos ante su acción, aunque nota que apenas se fija en la chica dormida sus esquinas se alzan hasta el punto de causar arrugas al mismo tiempo que su mirada se torna cálida, como si fuera su madre.

—Rima... —arrastra las palabras por lo bajo, logrando llamar la atención. Negándose a decir su apellido. No ocupa pensarlo demasiado para saber que está adentro del castillo y que las personas en la estancia son de la realeza.

—Y bien, Rima. Dime, ¿Qué te pasó? —rehuye la mirada, recordando el tacto sobre su piel al igual que las horribles ganas de gritar. —¿Ha sido algo malo? ¿Porqué mi hija. Amu, te ha atraído?

Ve con odio a la mayor. No comprendiendo si sus preguntas son por interés propio u simplemente para degrinarla cuando probablemente era más que obvio el porque está ahí al igual de qué tal vez halla estragos en su aspecto sobre lo que le pasó antes de ser salvada.

—La chica de halla me ha traído. —murmura, dirigiendo una mirada fugas a la joven desecha sobre la silla.

—¿Y porqué la princesa del reino te ha traído?

Sé encoge de hombros, decidida a fingir ignorancia cuando tenía una gran idea sobre el porque la había llevado. Tal vez, _"Amu"_ —como la había llamado la mujer frente a ella.— entrada en el pánico y empeñada a salvarla había corriendo hacia el único lugar que consideraba seguro para mantenerla ahí, ha sabrá los cielos cuanto tiempo.

Un quejido por lo bajo llama la atención de ambas. Y es únicamente capaz de observar como la "reina" le dirige una mirada como si la comprometiera a una agotadora charla, antes de salir corriendo de la habitación y azotar la puerta.

 _Vaya reina._ Piensa con ironía, dirigiendo una mirada a la chica durmiente, sonriendo poco después al pensar en el gran favor que le debe a una de sus monarcas y está segura que si la chica es quien la gobernará en un futuro con gusto le serviría, aunque hacer que la princesa sea la del mandato en un país lleno de favoritismo hacia los hombres nobles sería algo difícil, más no cree que sea imposible, porque ella vio imposible escapar de la mala situación de ayer y logro hacerlo.

No ahí límites en esta vida más los que uno se pone.

* * *

 _ **¡He vuelto! :3** _

_La verdad, este capítulo ya estaba escrito desde antes publicar el anterior, pero estaba dudosa de hacerlo público. Aunque después de corregir un par de cosas, aclarar ideas debo de decir que la historia que tenía planeada a cambiado un poco(?_

 _No lo sé~ todavía dudo~_

 _Pero hasta el momento me ha gustado como va y he tenido más_ _facilidad al momento de escribir esta historia. Así que espero estar actualizado las demás pronto, aunque la de VMP solo la estoy editando porque ya saben, por ahí tuve unos problemas con el escrito así que decidí mejorar la redacción y hacer uno que otro detalle nuevo, pero de ahí para afuera la idea es la original~_

 _En fin, hasta pronto ❤️_

 _(La escuela es cansada, demasiados apuntes :( )_


	9. Destino II

_La muerte es trágica._  
 _El tiempo corre y el corazón persiste el sentimiento._

 _¿Oyes eso?_  
 _A lo lejos se oyen las campanadas._  
 _Más no se sabe de dónde vienen._

 _Ey Príncipe._  
 _Ey futuro rey._  
 _¿Has visto lo que pasa justo bajo tus narices?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Espera. Hay más._  
 _Alguien bajo las sombras._  
 _Alguien escondido._  
 _Y una niña que ayuda a una "reina"._

 _Bosque, bosque._  
 _¿Cuando hablaras?_  
 _Bosque, bosque._  
 _¿Cuando_ _revelaras_ _?_  
 _Bosque, bosque._  
 _¿Cuánto faltará?_


End file.
